bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Rush Wiki
Gotta Live it Big Time! Welcome to the Big Time Rush Wiki ! Click here to Vote for Featured Articles! BigTimeRushFB We have a new Wiki Newspaper, click here to read it. Hey, this is BlueFlamez. I would like you to know Stub Day is this Sunday. It's when users are encouraged to edit stub pages. The purpose is to have users edit all the stub pages and the wiki might end up with ZERO stubs. This is the first event I've ever done on the wiki and I hope it works. Contact me for more information. Check out the new News page here. Coming soon Slider-characters.jpg|Characters|link=:Category:Characters|linktext=Read All About Logan, Kendall, Carlos, James, and Others. Slider-episodes.jpg|Episodes|link=List of Episodes|linktext=Big Time Rush Episode Guide Slider-songs.jpg|Songs|link=Category:Songs|linktext=The music of Big Time Rush. Slider-show.jpg|Big Time Rush|link=Big Time Rush|linktext=Learn all about the show. Tristin Mays on Big Time Rush .jpg 1.png|link=:Category:Characters Dates.png Waaazzzaa! Rushers and BTR fans. Welcome to the ! We have Elevated, have you? In here you'll find a lot about the boys so enjoy yourself. If you have any questions or need any help click here. If you have any suggestion let us know, BTR always think about their fans and so are we. Enjoy your visit and Elevate! Before you begin editing, read our Policies. (Ship Warring will NOT be tolerated.) Before you being socializing on chat please read the chat policies. For more info on upcoming and already aired episodes, please read the Episode Guide Click here for the Big Time Rush Movie. BTR's latest album is Elevate which includes the hit song Music Sounds Better With U is already on iTunes. Plus remember to get your copy of Big Time Movie Soundtrack - EP on iTunes which is composed of 6 new songs which all of them are covers from the Beatles. The series stars Kendall Schmidt as Kendall Knight , James Maslow as James Diamond , Carlos Pena Jr. as Carlos Garcia, and Logan Henderson as Logan Mitchell. They get a chance to become the newest pop sensation, the opportunity to be the boy band called Big Time Rush. The series navigates through all of their antics, conflicts, and schemes living in Los Angeles. The program began airing on YTV on September 6, 2010. The series co-stars Ciara Bravo, Tanya Chisholm, and Stephen Kramer Glickman. The series is taped in Los Angeles, California, and was created by Scott Fellows. They move to Los Angeles, California, where they live at the Palmwoods Hotel and attend the Palmwoods School, a special school just for actors, actresses, singers, and other performers. The boys routinely come into conflict with their overbearing, outrageous, hard-driving (but successful) producer, Gustavo Rocque (Kramer Glickman Stephen Kramer Glickman), and his well-meaning assistant, Kelly Wainwright (Tanya Chisholm), while trying to impress Gustavo's boss, Arthur Griffin (Matt Riedy), so that they can become successful. The boys also frequently come into conflict with Mr. Bitters (David Anthony Higgins), the Palmwoods hotel manager [[Big Time Rush (TV)|''Read more..]]' ' 'Katie Knight' Katherine Alexa "Katie" Knight is Kendall's 11 year old sister. She is intelligent, mischievous and a troublemaker. Katie enjoys BTR adventures...read more'' A new palm woods guest, Lucy, an 18 year-old rocker, checks into the Palm woods. Carlos and James set their eyes on her and forbid Kendal...Read more Bat Forever is this month's featured user. Congrats! Be sure to check out his page and leave him a message. Bel Air Rush: Air-date: June 25th To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new Big Time page! Category:Browse Category:Twitter Feeds